


The Process of Adopting an Introvert

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU-gust 2020, College AU, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: Sokka and Zuko share a statistics class and maybe a few other things
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	The Process of Adopting an Introvert

Sokka groaned while his Statistics professor droned on. He knew this was going to be important at some point but did it have to be so boring? He really,  _ really _ wanted to be a civil engineer but there had to be some way to make this slightly more interesting. Like in high school. He’d liked AP calc in high school. Then again it probably wasn’t as easy or affordable to plan a water balloon tournament for a class of almost 100 students.

The person next to him slid him groaned too, but this one seemed different. Less of boredom and more of confusion. A quick glance at his notes confirmed that. He hadn’t seen so many question marks since Katara rant-texted him about Toph’s latest not-technically-illegal chaos. He idly wondered why he hadn’t spoken up earlier since a lot of them seemed more like fundamental questions but maybe that was why: he didn’t want to embarrass himself. Sokka knew that feeling.

“Hey, are you in the class group chat?” he asked casually.

“I...I didn’t know there was one….” was the quiet response.

“Well, now you know and now you’re in it.” He handed his new friend his phone. “Put your number in. My name’s Sokka, by the way.”

“...Zuko…” 

“‘Zuko’. Got it.”

Zuko handed his phone back and fixated his attention back on his notes. “...Do you understand any of this?” he asked in a soft, somewhat gravelly voice. 

“Yeah, kinda. But I took stats in high school too so some of this is more of a review.” Sokka shrugged and clicked his pen out of boredom. He had a feeling he knew why Zuko was asking but he wasn’t going to press. “Being in the group chat helps too. Easy to make study groups or find a tutor or something.”

"That's good. I mean, if someone ever needed that stuff."

“That it is. That it is….”

The rest of Sokka’s day passed without incident, which was good because that gave him more time to think about his new friend. Okay, maybe they weren’t friends yet but they would be soon because Sokka wanted them to be friends and he wasn’t going to let a broody emo attitude stop him from doing that.

With that in mind, he was a little surprised that Zuko texted him first. Not even in the group chat, but a private message.

[Sent from: Zuko]: Are you getting this hw? At all? In any capacity?

[Sent from: Sokka]: yeah, mostly. what's the trouble?

[Zuko]: Most of it.

[Sokka]: kay….

[Zuko]: I swear I’m not stupid I’m just not a math person.

[Sokka]: didn’t say you were. let’s meet up tomorrow? i can explain better in words out of my mouth than words in a phone

[Zuko]: That sounds good. We can meet at my Uncle’s tea shop; it’s peaceful and we get free drinks!

[Sokka]: SWEET! what time?

[Zuko]: How does 2:30 sound?

[Sokka]: sounds good. see you then

Yeah, he had this friendship in the bag. 


End file.
